wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toad's Music Rankings
Key Amazing/god-tier song, and one of my personal favorites - a 9 or 10 Very good but doesn't have that extra ~oomph~ - 7 or 8 Overall a solid song, but nothing that captures me TOO much - like a 6 or light 7 Meh, forgettable, overshadowed by other songs, or mixed feelings - a solid 5 Below-average, would only listen to in the context of the album - 3 or 4 A very bad song that I actively avoid being exposed to - 1 or 2 Irredeemable garbage - 0/10 151a by Kishi Bashi Bright Whites Atticus, In The Desert Manchester Intro / Pathos, Pathos Chester's Burst Over the Hamptons I Am the Antichrist to You Wonder Woman, Wonder Me It All Began With A Burst Beat the Bright Out of Me 7 by Beach House Drunk in LA L'Inconnue Woo Girl of the Year Lemon Glow Dark Spring Lose Your Smile Dive Last Ride Black Car Pay No Mind ABBA Gold by ABBA Lay All Your Love On Me Waterloo Fernando Dancing Queen One of Us Money, Money, Money Chiquitita Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Take A Chance On Me Mamma Mia Super Trouper Does Your Mother Know Voulez-Vous The Winner Takes It All Thank You For The Music I Have a Dream S.O.S. Knowing Me, Knowing You The Name Of The Game Actor by St. Vincent The Party Actor Out Of Work The Strangers Marrow Laughing With A Mouth Of Blood The Neighbors The Bed Black Rainbow Save Me From What I Want The Sequel Just The Same But Brand New Alpocalypse by "Weird Al" Yankovic Skipper Dan Party in the CIA Polka Face TMZ Another Tattoo Ringtone Whatever You Like CNR Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me If That Isn't Love Craigslist Perform This Way Alvvays by Alvvays Atop a Cake Next of Kin Archie, Marry Me The Agency Group Party Police Adult Diversion Ones Who Love You Dives Red Planet Anak Ko by Jay Som Nighttime Drive Superbike Crown Tenderness If You Want It Devotion Peace Out Anak Ko Get Well An Awesome Wave by alt-J Matilda Fitzpleasure Taro Breezeblocks Tessellate Hand-Made Something Good Ms Dissolve Me Intro Interlude 2 Bloodflood Interlude 1 Interlude 3 Andrew Bird & the Mysterious Production of Eggs by Andrew Bird Masterfade Tables and Chairs Fake Palindromes A Nervous Tic Motion of the Head to the Left MX Missiles Sovay The Naming of Things Skin Is, My Opposite Day Banking on a Myth Measuring Cups The Happy Birthday Song /=/ /=/=/ Antisocialites by Alvvays Saved by a Waif In Undertow Not My Baby Lollipop (Ode to Jim) Forget About Life Dreams Tonite Your Type Already Gone Plimsoll Punks Hey Apologies to the Queen Mary by Wolf Parade I'll Believe in Anything Grounds For Divorce Dear Sons and Daughters of Hungry Ghosts Modern World This Heart's On Fire We Built Another World Shine a Light Fancy Claps It's a Curse You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son Same Ghost Every Night Dinner Bells Armchair Apocrypha by Andrew Bird Armchairs Imitosis Spare-Ohs Scythian Empires Cataracts Fiery Crash Plasticities Yawny at the Apocalypse Darkmatter Simple X Heretics The Supine ARTPOP by Lady Gaga MANiCURE G.U.Y. Gypsy Donatella Venus Applause Mary Jane Holland Aura Do What U Want Dope Sexxx Dreams Swine ARTPOP Fashion! Jewels N' Drugs Bad Self Portraits by Lake Street Dive Rental Love Stop Your Crying Bobby Tanqueray Better Than Bad Self Portraits You Go Down Smooth About Me Use Me Up Seventeen Rabid Animal Just Ask Biggest Bluest Hi-Fi by Camera Obscura The Sun On His Back Happy New Year Double Feature Anti-Western Shine Like a New Pin Eighties Fan Pen and Notebook I Don't Do Crowds Swimming Pool Houseboat Let's Go Bowling Arrangements of Shapes and Space Blonde by Cœur de Pirate Golden Baby Ava Adieu Verseau Hôtel Amour Loin d'ici Danse et danse Place de la République Le petite mort Les amours dévouées Saint-Laurent Cap Diamant Lève les voiles Bloom by Beach House On the Sea Myth The Hours Wishes Lazuli Wild Irene Other People New Year Troublemaker Born Hot by Chris Farren Floruit De Maga Does The Good Outweigh The Bad? I Was Amazing Search 4 Me Domain Lapse R U Still There? Love Theme From "Born Hot" Bizzy Surrender Space In Yr Love Too Dark Credits Born to Die – The Paradise Edition by Lana Del Rey Million Dollar Man Lolita Carmen Diet Mountain Dew Off to the Races National Anthem Video Games Radio Gods & Monsters Dark Paradise American Body Electric Blue Jeans This Is What Makes Us Girls Born to Die Summertime Sadness Blue Velvet Ride Lucky Ones Without You Bel Air Cola Yayo Break It Yourself by Andrew Bird Danse Caribe Lusitania Orpheo Looks Back Eyeoneye Near Death Experience Experience Give It Away Hole in the Ocean Floor Desperation Breeds... Lazy Projector Sifters Fatal Shore Belles Behind the Barn Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon & Garfunkel The Boxer Bridge Over Troubled Water The Only Living Boy In New York El Condor Pasa (If I Could) Keep The Customer Satisfied Baby Driver Cecilia Bye Bye Love Song For The Asking Why Don't You Write Me So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright Brill Bruisers by The New Pornographers War on the East Coast Marching Orders Champions of Red Wine Dancehall Domine Spidyr Brill Bruisers Fantasy Fools Born With a Sound Backstairs You Tell Me Where Hi-Rise Wide Eyes Another Drug Deal of the Heart Challengers by The New Pornographers Myriad Harbour My Rights Versus Yours Adventures In Solitude Go Places Failsafe Unguided Challengers The Spirit Of Giving All The Old Showstoppers Entering White Cecilia Mutiny, I Promise You All The Things That Go To Make Heaven And Earth Cry Cry Cry by Wolf Parade Lazarus Online You're Dreaming Who Are Ya Baby Blue King of Piss and Paper Incantation Am I An Alien Here Valley Boy Flies on the Sun Weaponized Artificial Life Cuphead - Official Soundtrack by Kristofer Maddigan Floral Fury Dramatic Fanatic Aviary Action Botanic Panic Murine Corps Coin-Op Bop Die House/All Bets Are Off A Quick Break High Seas Hi-Jinx Threatenin' Zeppelin Don't Deal With The Devil Clip Joint Calamity Shootin' and Lootin' Inkwell Isle Three Junkyard Jive! Inkwell Isle Two Inkwell Isle One Closing Credits Ruse of an Ooze Pyramid Peril Winner Takes All Inkwell Hell One Hell of a Time Admission to Perdition Inkwell Isle Three (Piano) Funfair Fever Funhouse Frazzle Treetop Trouble Inkwell Isle Two (Piano) Inkwell Isle One (Piano) Inkwell Hell (Piano) Don't Deal With The Devil (Instrumental) The Airship The End Porkrind's Shop Legendary Ghost Tutorial Elder Kettle High Score Victory Tune Railroad Wrath Honeycomb Herald Elder Kettle (Piano) The Mausoleum Forest Follies Rugged Ridge Perilous Piers Sugarland Shimmy Carnival Kerfuffle Introduction Fiery Frolic The King's Court Dear Science by TV On The Radio Family Tree Stork & Owl Crying Golden Age Red Dress Lover's Day Dancing Choose DLZ Halfway Home Shout Me Out Love Dog Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco Crazy=Genius Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time Golden Days LA Devotee Emperor's New Clothes Hallelujah The Good, The Bad And The Dirty Death Of A Bachelor House Of Memories Impossible Year Victorious Depression Cherry by Beach House Space Song PPP Levitation Wildflower Days of Candy Beyond Love Sparks 10:37 Bluebird Desire Lines by Camera Obscura I Missed Your Party Troublemaker Every Weekday Desire Lines New Year's Resolution William's Heart Cri du Coeur This Is Love (Feels Alright) Fifth In Line To The Throne Break It To You Gently Do It Again Destroyer's Rubies by Destroyer Watercolours Into the Ocean Your Blood European Oils Looters' Follies Painter In Your Pocket Rubies A Dangerous Woman Up to a Point 3000 Flowers Priest's Knees Sick Priest Learns to Last Forever Dirty Sanchez by Zeke Rhiannon Let's Get Drugs I Don't Give A Fuck Now You Die My Way Punk Rock Records Fucked Up City Out Of Love Drunk Razorblade Horror at Red Hook Automatic Let It Rain Rip & Destroy 1999 Liar Doo-Wops & Hooligans by Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are Marry You The Other Side Talking to the Moon Grenade Runaway Baby Count on Me Liquor Store Blues The Lazy Song Our First Time Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Valley of the Dolls Starring Role Teen Idle Power & Control Primadonna The State of Dreaming Bubblegum Bitch Sex Yeah Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Lies Living Dead Fear and Loathing How To Be A Heartbreaker Hypocrates Homewrecker Radioactive Electric Version by The New Pornographers Testament to Youth in Verse Ballad of a Comeback Kid The Laws Have Changed All for Swinging You Around Chump Change From Blown Speakers July Jones Miss Teen Wordpower The End of Medicine The Electric Version Loose Translation It's Only Divine Right The New Face of Zero and One Everything Sucks by Descendents I Won't Let Me Sick-O-Me I'm The One She Loves Me Grand Theme We When I Get Old Everything Sux Coffee Mug Thank You This Place Caught Hateful Notebook Doghouse Rotting Out Eunuch Boy Everything Under the Sun by Jukebox the Ghost Nobody Half Crazy Schizophrenia So Let Us Create The Popular Thing The Sun The Stars Mistletoe Summer Sun Empire Carrying The Sun (Interlude) The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road Girls Obsessions Hollywood Numb Are You Satisfied? Seventeen Hermit the Frog The Outsider Shampain I Am Not A Robot Rootless Oh No! Guilty First Love by Emmy the Great We Almost Had A Baby Dylan Bad Things Coming, We Are Safe A Bowl Collecting Blood City Song Edward Is Dedward The Easter Parade Everything Reminds Me of You On the Museum Island Two Steps Forward First Love MIA War Absentee 24 The Easter Parade pt. 2 Canopies and Drapes Fleet Foxes by Fleet Foxes Ragged Wood White Winter Hymnal Blue Ridge Mountains Your Protector He Doesn't Know Why Sun It Rises Quiet Houses Tiger Mountain Peasant Song Heard Them Stirring Meadowlarks Oliver James Flight of the Conchords by Flight of the Conchords Business Time Boom Leggy Blonde Hiphopopotamus vs. Rhymenoceros Robots Foux du Fafa The Most Beautiful Girl (In The Room) Inner City Pressure The Prince of Parties Mutha'uckas Ladies of the World A Kiss Is Not A Contract Think About It Bowie Flood by They Might Be Giants Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Birdhouse In Your Soul Lucky Ball and Chain Road Movie To Berlin Particle Man Sapphire Bullets Of Pure Love Letterbox They Might Be Giants Hot Cha We Want A Rock Whistling In The Dark Your Racist Friend Women & Men Someone Keeps Moving My Chair Dead Hearing Aid Twisting Minimum Wage Theme From Flood The Flying Club Cup by Beirut The Flying Club Cup Cherbourg Forks and Knives (La Fête) Cliquot In the Mausoleum Nantes Un Dernier Verre (Pour la Route) Guyamas Sonora A Sunday Smile The Penalty La Banlieue St. Apollonia Forced Witness by Alex Cameron Runnin' Outta Luck Stranger's Kiss Marlon Brando True Lies Politics of Love Studmuffin96 Candy May Country Figs The Chihuahua The Hacienda Front Row Seat To Earth by Weyes Blood Used to Be Be Free Generation Why Do You Need My Love Seven Words Diary Can't Go Home Away Above Front Row Seat FROOT by Marina and the Diamonds Froot Happy Can't Pin Me Down Blue Better Than That Savages Gold Solitaire Weeds Immortal Forget I'm A Ruin Gallipoli by Beirut Varieties of Exile Gallipoli Family Curse Light in the Atoll Corfu Gauze für Zah Landslide I Giardini On Mainau Island When I Die We Never Lived Here Fin Gulag Orkestar by Beirut Postcards From Italy Prenzlauerberg Scenic World After the Curtain The Bunker The Gulag Orkestar Rhineland (Heartland) Mount Wroclai (Idle Days) Brandenburg The Canals Of Our City Bratislava Guppy by Charly Bliss Glitter Black Hole Ruby Percolator Westermarck Totalizer DQ Scare U Gatorade Julia Happyland by Amanda Jenssen Borderline The Rebounder Save Me For A Day Morninglight For The Sun I Choose You Charlie Common Henry Autopilot Our Time The End Happyland Sing Me To Sleep Have We Met by Destroyer foolssong The Raven Cue Synthesizer The Man in Black's Blues Crimson Tide It Just Doesn't Happen Kinda Dark University Hill The Television Music Supervisor Have We Met Heaven or Las Vegas by Cocteau Twins I Wear Your Ring Fotzepolitic Heaven or Las Vegas Wolf In The Breast Iceblink Luck Pitch the Baby Fifty-Fifty Clown Cherry-Coloured Funk Frou-Frou Foxes in Midsummer Fires Road, River and Rail Hell-On by Neko Case Bad Luck Winnie Halls of Sarah Last Lion of Albion Sleep All Summer Oracle of the Maritimes My Uncle's Navy Hell-On Gumball Blue Curse of the I-5 Corridor Pitch or Honey Dirty Diamond Hozier by Hozier Someone New Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene Take Me to Church From Eden Like Real People Do Jackie and Wilson It Will Come Back Sedated Cherry Wine To Be Alone Foreigner's God Work Song In a Week Hymns for the Haunted by Amanda Jenssen Light and Easy Boom Illusionist Ghost Open The Lid Thunderful Jolene Volcano Swing Leon Dry My Soul Lay Down The Carnival Michael’s Garden If You're Feeling Sinister by Belle & Sebastian Like Dylan in the Movies Mayfly The Stars of Track and Field Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying Seeing Other People If You're Feeling Sinister Judy and the Dream of Horses The Fox in the Snow Me and the Major The Boy Done Wrong Again In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel In the Aeroplane Over the Sea Ghost untitled Holland, 1945 King of Carrot Flowers Pts. 2 & 3 Two-Headed Boy Pt. 2 Two-Headed Boy King of Carrot Flowers Pt. 1 Fool Oh Comely Communist Daughter In The Morse Code Of Brake Lights by the New Pornographers One Kind of Solomon Need Some Giants Colossus of Rhodes Higher Beams Dreamlike and On the Rush Opening Ceremony Leather on the Seat The Surprise Knock Falling Down the Stairs of Your Smile You Won't Need Those Where You're Going You'll Need a New Backseat Driver I Told You I Was Freaky by Flight of the Conchords Carol Brown Hurt Feelings Fashion Is Danger Too Many Dicks (On The Dance Floor) Sugalumps You Don't Have To Be A Prostitute Demon Woman Friends Petrov, Yelyena, And Me We're Both In Love With A Sexy Lady Rambling Through The Avenues Of Time Angels I Told You I Was Freaky It's Blitz! by Yeah Yeah Yeahs Dull Life Hysteric Skeletons Little Shadow Zero Dragon Queen Heads Will Roll Soft Shock Runaway Shame and Fortune It's Not Me, It's You by Lily Allen Chinese Never Gonna Happen Him Not Fair 22 Fuck You The Fear Who'd Have Known I Could Say Everyone's At It He Wasn't There Back To The Start Keepsake by Hatchie Secret Without A Blush Kiss The Stars Her Own Heart Stay With Me Unwanted Guest When I Get Out Keep Obsessed Not That Kind A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Cherry Pie Loathsome M Shepherd's Song Lady Marlene Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Gypsy Flee Land of Confusion Soviet Trumpeter I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) Rock-Paper-Scissors God's Great Dust Storm A Kiss Before You Go Le Pop by Katzenjammer Demon Kitty Rag Tea With Cinnamon To the Sea A Bar in Amsterdam Mother Superior Hey Ho On the Devil's Back Virginia Clemm Play My Darling, Play Ain't No Thang Le Pop Wading In Deeper Der Kapitan Overture Let Live & Let Ghosts by Jukebox the Ghost Victoria A Matter of Time Under My Skin Lighting Myself on Fire Hold It In Where Are All the Scientists Now? My Heart's the Same Good Day Fire in the Sky Beady Eyes on the Horizon Miss Templeton's 7,000th Dream Static to the Heart Let's Get Out Of This Country by Camera Obscura Lloyd, I'm Ready To Be Heartbroken Tears For Affairs Razzle Dazzle Rose Dory Previn The False Contender Come Back Margaret If Looks Could Kill Country Mile Let's Get Out Of This Country I Need All the Friends I Can Get Lighght by Kishi Bashi Q&A Carry on Phenomenon Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It! The Ballad of Mr. Steak Once Upon a Lucid Dream (In Afrikaans) Hahaha Pt. 2 Hahaha Pt. 1 In Fantasia Bittersweet Genesis for Him AND Her Likewise by Frances Quinlan Your Reply Detroit Lake Piltdown Man Rare Thing Lean A Secret Now That I'm Back Went to LA Carry the Zero Little Secret by Nikki Yanofsky Something New Kaboom Pow Knock Knock Necessary Evil Little Secret Blessed With Your Curse Jeepers Creepers 2.0 Enough Of You You Mean The World To Me Out Of Nowhere Bang Waiting On The Sun Lungs by Florence and the Machine Girl With One Eye Kiss With a Fist Dog Days Are Over Drumming Song Hurricane Drunk Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) You've Got the Love Howl My Boy Builds Coffins Cosmic Love Binding Between Two Lungs I'm Not Calling You a Liar Lux Prima by Karen O & Danger Mouse Ministry Leopard's Tongue Reveries Lux Prima Nox Lumina Redeemer Woman Drown Turn the Light Mandatory Fun by "Weird Al" Yankovic Word Crimes Sports Song Now That's What I Call Polka! Foil Tacky Handy First World Problems Jackson Park Express Mission Statement Inactive Lame Claim to Fame My Own Eyes Marry Me by St. Vincent Paris Is Burning The Apocalypse Song All My Stars Aligned Marry Me Human Racing Now, Now Landmines Your Lips Are Red Jesus Saves, I Spend What Me Worry We Put A Pearl In The Ground Masseduction by St. Vincent Happy Birthday, Johnny Pills Los Ageless Slow Disco Smoking Section Savior Sugarboy Masseduction New York Hang on Me Dancing With A Ghost Fear the Future Young Lover Mass Romantic by The New Pornographers Letter From an Occupant Execution Day Mass Romantic To Wild Homes Jackie The Fake Headlines The Slow Descent Into Alcoholism Breakin' The Law The Body Says No Centre For Holy Wars The Mary Martin Show Mystery Hours Melodrama by Lorde The Louvre Perfect Places Supercut Sober II (Melodrama) Hard Feelings/Loveless Liability Homemade Dynamite Liability (Reprise) Green Light Sober Writer in the Dark Miami Memory by Alex Cameron Divorce Miami Memory Gaslight Far From Born Again Bad For The Boys Other Ladies PC With Me End is Nigh Too Far Stepdad Milo Goes To College by Descendents Suburban Home Hope Bikeage Myage Marriage Statue of Liberty Catalina Tonyage Jean Is Dead I Wanna Be A Bear Kabuki Girl I'm Not A Punk I'm Not A Loser M 16 Parents My Finest Work Yet by Andrew Bird Sisyphus Fallorun Don the Struggle Cracking Codes Manifest Archipelago Bloodless Bellevue Bridge Club Olympians Proxy War My Maudlin Career by Camera Obscura Honey in the Sun Swans James Careless Love The Sweetest Thing French Navy Other Towns and Cities Away With Murder Forests And Sands My Maudlin Career You Told A Lie A Night at the Opera by Queen Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To...) '39 The Prophet's Song Good Company Seaside Rendezvous Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon You're My Best Friend God Save The Queen Love Of My Life I'm In Love With My Car Sweet Lady No! by They Might Be Giants Four of Two The Edison Museum Bed Bed Bed The House at the Top of the Tree Fibber Island In the Middle, In the Middle, In the Middle Where Do They Make Balloons? Sleepwalkers No! I Am Not Your Broom Violin Robot Parade Wake Up Call Clap Your Hands Lazyhead and Sleepybones John Lee Supertaster I Am A Grocery Bag No Good by Ivy Levan 27 Club The Dame Says Killing You Like A Glove Biscuit No Good Best Damn Thing Misery Champagne Taste It Ain't Easy Johnny Boy No No No by Beirut Fener No No No August Holland Perth At Once Gibraltar So Allowed Pacheco As Needed Nothing Happens by Wallows Ice Cold Pool Only Friend Scrawny I'm Full Are You Bored Yet? Worlds Apart Do Not Wait Treacherous Doctor Remember When What You Like Sidelines O by Damien Rice. Cheers Darlin' Amie The Blower's Daughter Delicate Cold Water I Remember Older Chests Cannonball Volcano Eskimo OK Computer by Radiohead No Surprises Let Down Exit Music (For a Film) Karma Police Paranoid Android Subterranean Homesick Alien The Tourist Climbing Up the Walls Lucky Airbag Electioneering Fitter Happier Omoiyari by Kishi Bashi Summer of '42 Penny Rabbit and Summer Bear Marigolds Angeline A Song For You F Delano Violin Tsunami Annie, Heart Thief of the Sea Theme From Jerome (Forgotten Words) A Meal For Leaves Pet Sounds by The Beach Boys Sloop John B Wouldn't It Be Nice God Only Knows I'm Waiting For The Day You Still Believe In Me I Know There's An Answer Here Today Pet Sounds I Just Wasn't Made For These Times Let's Go Away For Awhile Don't Talk (Put Your Head On My Shoulder) Caroline, No That's Not Me Pure Heroine by Lorde Bravado Buzzcut Season Ribs Tennis Court Team The Love Club White Teeth Teens Glory and Gore 400 Lux Royals Million Dollar Bills A World Alone Swingin Party Still Sane Biting Down Racine carrée by Stromae ave cesaria carmen Papaoutai Formidable tous les mêmes avf ta fête merci bâtard sommeil quand c'est ? moules frites humain à l'eau Return to Cookie Mountain by TV On The Radio Wolf Like Me Province Blues From Down Here Dirtywhirl A Method Tonight Playhouses Hours Let The Devil In I Was A Lover Wash The Day Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano While Drinking from a Chalice Filled with the Laughter of Small Children by Voltaire Oh Lord (Wake the Dead) Don't Go By the River The Straight Razor Cabaret Cathouse Tragedy Riding A Black Unicorn The Dirtiest Song That Ain't The Mechanical Girl When The Circus Came to Town Innocent The Rip Tide by Beirut East Harlem A Candle's Fire Port of Call Santa Fe Vagabond The Rip Tide Payne's Bay Goshen The Peacock Rockland by Katzenjammer Shine Like Neon Rays Curvaceous Needs My Own Tune Lady Grey Oh My God Flash In The Dark Old de Spain Driving After You Bad Girl My Dear Rockland Running With Scissors by "Weird Al" Yankovic My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder Your Horoscope For Today It's All About The Pentiums Grapefruit Diet Polka Power! The Saga Begins Albuquerque Truck Drivin' Song Germs The Weird Al Show Theme Pretty Fly for a Rabbi Jerry Springer Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Hurricane Bones Fantasy Dark Doo Wop BTSK Head Is Not My Home Think Of You Ash Tree Lane Twenty Seven This Isn't Control Shallow Bed by Dry the River New Ceremony Weights & Measures Bible Belt The Chambers & The Valves No Rest Family History Book Shaker Hymns Lion's Den Demons Shield Your Eyes Animal Skins SMiLE by Brian Wilson Heroes and Villains Good Vibrations Surf's Up Vega-Tables Do You Like Worms? Wind Chimes Song for Children On a Holiday In Blue Hawaii Cabin Essence Our Prayer / Gee I'm in Great Shape / I Wanna Be Around / Workshop Child Is Father of the Man Wonderful Old Master Painter / You Are My Sunshine Barnyard Mrs. O'Leary's Cow Sonderlust by Kishi Bashi Why Don't You Answer Me Ode to My Next Life Can't Let Go, Juno Hey Big Star m'Lover Say Yeah Statues in a Gallery Flame on Flame (A Slow Dirge) Who'd You Kill Honeybody Songs For A Sinking Ship by April Smith and the Great Picture Show Wow and Flutter Colors Terrible Things Movie Loves A Screen Drop Dead Gorgeous Stop Wondering Dixie Boy The One That Got Away Can't Say No What'll I Do Beloved The Sophtware Slump by Grandaddy Hewlett's Daughter He's Simple, He's Dumb, He's The Pilot The Crystal Lake Underneath the Weeping Willow So You'll Aim Toward The Sky Jed the Humanoid Jed's Other Poem (Beautiful Ground) Chartsengrafs Miner at the Dial-A-View Broken Household Appliance National Forest E. Knievel Interlude (The Perils of Keeping It Real) Spilt Milk by Jellyfish Joining A Fan Club New Mistake Sebrina, Paste, and Plato Bye, Bye, Bye The Ghost At #1 He’s My Best Friend Too Much, Too Little, Too Late Brighter Day Russian Hill The Glutton of Sympathy Hush All Is Forgiven Straight Outta Lynwood by "Weird Al" Yankovic Pancreas Trapped in the Drive-Thru White & Nerdy Polkarama! Virus Alert Confessions Part III Do I Creep You Out Don't Download This Song Close But No Cigar Weasel Stomping Day I'll Sue Ya Canadian Idiot Strange Clouds by B.o.B Arena Never Let You Go Castles So Good Where Are You (B.o.B vs. Bobby Ray) Chandelier Bombs Away Out Of My Mind So Hard to Breathe Both of Us Play for Keeps Ray Bands Circles Just a Sign Strange Clouds Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Dilettante Northern Lights Year of the Tiger Chloe in the Afternoon Cheerleader Surgeon Hysterical Strength Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year St. Vincent by St. Vincent Huey Newton Severed Crossed Fingers Birth in Reverse Digital Witness Psychopath Prince Johnny Rattlesnake Bring Me Your Loves Regret I Prefer Your Love Every Tear Disappears Sumday by Grandaddy The Group Who Couldn't Say El Caminos In The West The Go In The Go-For-It I'm On Standby O.K. With My Decay Stray Dog And The Chocolate Shake Lost On Yer Merry Way Now It's On The Final Push To The Sum The Warming Sun Saddest Vacant Lot In All The World "Yeah" Is What We Had Teen Dream by Beach House Take Care Used to Be Zebra Walk in the Park 10 Mile Stereo Silver Soul Better Times Real Love Norway Lover of Mine Thank Your Lucky Stars by Beach House Somewhere Tonight Elegy to the Void Rough Song The Traveller Majorette All Your Yeahs One Thing Common Girl She's So Lovely Thin Mind by Wolf Parade Julia, Take Your Man Home As Kind As You Can Forest Green Wandering Son Out of Control The Static Age Against The Day Town Square Under Glass Fall Into The Future Thirteen Tales of Love And Revenge by The Pierces Kill! Kill! Kill! Secret Boring Lies Ruin The Power Of... Boy In A Rock And Roll Band Go To Heaven Three Wishes Turn On Billie Lights On It Was You Sticks and Stones Titanic Rising by Weyes Blood Everyday Andromeda Something to Believe Movies A Lot's Gonna Change Wild Time Picture Me Better Mirror Forever Titanic Rising Nearer to Thee Together by The New Pornographers If You Can't See My Mirrors Crash Years My Shepherd Sweet Talk, Sweet Talk A Bite Out Of My Bed Silver Jenny Dollar Daughters of Sorrow Valkyrie in the Roller Disco Up in the Dark We End Up Together Your Hands (Together) Moves To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend) This Ship's Going Down Coin Operated Goi Death Death (Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song) The Industrial Revolution To the Bottom of the Sea This Sea Tempest Stakes and Torches Robber Baron Accordion Player Tourist History by Two Door Cinema Club Eat That Up, It's Good For You Undercover Martyn What You Know Something Good Can Work I Can Talk Come Back Home Do You Want It All? You're Not Stubborn This Is The Life Cigarettes In The Theatre Tracyanne & Danny by Tracyanne & Danny It Can't Be Love Unless It Hurts Jacqueline Alabama The Honeymooners O'Keeffe Cellophane Girl Home & Dry Deep in the Night Anybody Else 2006 Twin Cinema by The New Pornographers The Bleeding Heart Show Sing Me Spanish Techno Jackie, Dressed in Cobras Broken Breads Use It These Are the Fables Streets of Fire Twin Cinema The Jessica Numbers Falling Through Your Clothes The Bones of an Idol Star Bodies Three or Four Stacked Crooked Underachievers Please Try Harder by Camera Obscura A Sister's Social Agony Before You Cry Lunar Sea Number One Son Suspended From Class Knee Deep At The National Pop League Books Written for Girls Teenager Keep It Clean Let Me Go Home Your Picture Unorthodox Jukebox by Bruno Mars Treasure Locked Out of Heaven Natalie Young Girls When I Was Your Man If I Knew Show Me Moonshine Gorilla Money Make Her Smile Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) Memories Hurricane Let's Kill Tonight The Ballad of Mona Lisa Always The Calendar Oh Glory Stall Me Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) Trade Mistakes Virtue by Emmy the Great Paper Forest (In The Afterglow of Rapture) Iris A Woman, A Woman, A Century of Sleep Cassandra Trellick Tower Exit Night / Juliet's Theme Sylvia Dinosaur Sex North Creation Weezer (The Blue Album) by Weezer Surf Wax America Buddy Holly The World Has Turned And Left Me Here In The Garage Undone - The Sweater Song Only In Dreams No One Else My Name Is Jonas Say It Ain't So Holiday Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Flagpole Sitta Private Helicopter Problems and Bigger Ones Old Hat Woolly Muffler Terminal Annex Radio Silence Jack the Lion Wrecking Ball Wincing The Night Away by The Shins Australia Sleeping Lessons Phantom Limb Turn On Me Red Rabbits A Comet Appears Sea Legs Girl Sailor Spilt Needles Black Wave Pam Berry The World at Night by Walter Martin October To the Moon The World at Night (for Stew) Goodbye Banana Boat Little Summer Fly That's All I Need First Thing I Remember Hey Joe Insomnie The Soldier Write About Love by Belle & Sebastian I Want The World To Stop I Didn't See It Coming I Can See Your Future Calculating Bimbo Sunday's Pretty Icons Write About Love Come On Sister The Ghost of Rockschool Little Lou, Ugly Jack, Prophet John Read The Blessed Pages I'm Not Living In The Real World Young Enough by Charly Bliss Hard to Believe Capacity Bleach Under You Young Enough The Truth Chatroom Blown to Bits Camera Hurt Me Fighting In the Dark Yours Conditionally by Tennis In The Morning I'll Be Better Please Don't Ruin This For Me 10 Minutes 10 Years Island Music Modern Woman Matrimony Fields of Blue My Emotions Are Blinding Ladies Don't Play Guitar Baby Don't Believe